2024 Atlantic hurricane season (Roy's Version)
The 2024 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive and a disastrous hurricane season that started on June 1, 2024 and ended on November 30, 2024. It was the deadliest season since 1998 with 8,663 causalities, mainly from the two Category 5 hurricanes - Gerald and Kirk. Tropical Storm Alberto became the first storm of the season, forming on June 3, three days after the official start of the season. Hurricane Chris became the first hurricane of the season, while brushing Newfoundland as a tropical storm. Hurricane Florence becomes the first major hurricane of the season, while making landfall near Boston as a tropical depression. Hurricane Gerald becomes the first Category 5 storm of the season, as well as the first since Hurricane Ida in 2021. Gerald made landfall in Central America as a strong Category 5 storm, claiming nearly 6,400 lives, the deadliest in the region since Hurricane Mitch in 1998. Hurricane Kirk became the second Category 5 of the season and devastated Hispaniola, claiming nearly 2,200 lives in the region. Tropical Storm Nadine brought heavy rainfall in Central America, already devastated by Gerald earlier in the season. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2024 till:01/02/2025 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2024 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2024 till:08/06/2024 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:15/06/2024 till:19/06/2024 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) from:05/07/2024 till:10/07/2024 color:C2 text:Chris (C2) from:24/07/2024 till:27/07/2024 color:TS text:Debby (TS) from:08/08/2024 till:17/08/2024 color:TS text:Ernesto (TS) from:14/08/2024 till:15/08/2024 color:TD text:Six (TD) from:23/08/2024 till:07/09/2024 color:C4 text:Florence (C4) barset:break from:08/09/2024 till:09/09/2024 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:12/09/2024 till:14/09/2024 color:TD text:Nine (TD) from:17/09/2024 till:03/10/2024 color:C5 text:Gerald (C5) from:24/09/2024 till:26/09/2024 color:TS text:Harley (TS) from:02/10/2024 till:10/10/2024 color:C3 text:Isaac (C3) from:06/10/2024 till:16/10/2024 color:C4 text:Joyce (C4) from:14/10/2024 till:29/10/2024 color:C5 text:Kirk (C5) barset:break from:22/10/2024 till:23/10/2024 color:TD text:Fifteen (TD) from:29/10/2024 till:03/11/2024 color:C1 text:Leslie (C1) from:16/11/2024 till:20/11/2024 color:C1 text:Mark (C1) from:25/11/2024 till:28/11/2024 color:TS text:Nadine (TS) from:22/12/2024 till:24/12/2024 color:TS text:Oscar (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2024 till:01/07/2024 text:June from:01/07/2024 till:01/08/2024 text:July from:01/08/2024 till:01/09/2024 text:August from:01/09/2024 till:01/10/2024 text:September from:01/10/2024 till:01/11/2024 text:October from:01/11/2024 till:01/12/2024 text:November from:01/12/2024 till:01/01/2025 text:December from:01/01/2025 till:01/02/2025 text:January 2025 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Florence Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Gerald Tropical Storm Harley Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Tropical Depression Fifteen Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Mark Tropical Storm Nadine Tropical Storm Oscar Seasonal summary The following table lists all of the storms that formed in the 2024 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2018 USD (the listed damage figures are in millions). Storm names See also: Tropical cyclone naming The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. This is the same list used in the 2018 Season with the exception of Gerald, Harley, Mark, and Sophie, which replaced Gordon, Helene, Michael, and Sara. The names Gerald, Harley, and Mark were used for the first time (and only, in the case for Gerald). Unused names are marked in . Retirement In the spring of 2025, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Gerald, Kirk, and Nadine due to the damage and the highly exceptional loss of life these storms caused. They will be replaced with Gavin, Kurt, and Nova for the 2030 Season. Nadine became the third name to be retired that never reached hurricane status, after Allison in 2001 and Erika in 2015. The list below will be used for 2030: Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Roy25's pages